1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT), and more particularly, to a TFT having Schottky barrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An integrated circuit (IC) is constructed by numberless field effect transistors (FETs). And there are always ongoing efforts in the semiconductor industry to improve the device performance of FETs and to reduce the power consumption of FETs.
For example, Schottky diode's voltage drop at a forward bias of about 1 mA is in the rage of 0.15 V to 0.45 V, while the conventional silicon diode is of about 0.6 V. Therefore the prior art has developed to integrate the Schottky diode to a FET because Schottky barrier is more preferable in voltage-clamping applications and in applications for preventing transistor saturation.
Since an optimum TFT structure integrated with Schottky barrier has not been developed, a TFT having Schottky barrier is still in need.